Attraction of the Opposites
by w h i t e . s t i l e t t o
Summary: Opposites attract, right? Well Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are just about as opposite as you can get, so the attraction must be pretty big. With a certain two opposites as Head Boy and Girl, this is bound to cause all of kinds problems, isn't it?
1. Packing and the Train

**Attraction of the Opposites**

Disclaimer: Not mine. Duh. Sorry, but the brill J.K. is writing the 6th book as we speak, she would not be wasting her time righting a Hermione Granger/ Draco Malfoy romance fic on here. Duh.

Summary: Opposites attract, right? Well Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are just about as opposite as you can get, so the attraction must be pretty big. With a certain two opposites as Head Boy and Girl, this is bound to cause all kinds of problems, isn't it?

Authors Note: This is a sort of blah chapter, more like a prologue. It'll get more interesting further on. I hope.

**Packing and the Train**

'YES!'

Hermione Granger's parents ran into the room, to find their bushy haired 17 year old daughter holding an envelope and performing a victory dance. Mr and Mrs Granger both shot their daughter a confused look.

Spotting the look, Hermione exclaimed, 'I got Head Girl!'

Understanding, Hermione's Mum replied 'Congratulations Honey,' and gave her a hug.

'Knew you'd get it, champ' said her father, with a grin that plainly said 'I knew it!'

'This calls for a celebration! Who's up for one last dinner at Mario's, before our baby girl heads off for her final year at school?'

'No objections for me,' replied Hermione.

Mr and Mrs Granger headed for the door. 'I'll just put something nice on' Hermione called after them. She pulled off her old track pants and jumper that she had been wearing that day around the house, packing her trunk and making sure she had packed all her school books. She changed into some stretch jeans and a nice top, pulled on some boots, grabbed a jacket and ran out into the hallway.

'Look at my little girl; she's grown up so fast.'

'Oh Dad, you're such a cornball' said Hermione with a laugh as she followed her parents out the door.

Dinner at Mario's was delicious, as always. Once everyone was stuffed to the brim, Mr Granger payed the bill and the three waddled to the car and headed home.

That night, Hermione barely slept a wink. Every time she settled down to doze off, she'd suddenly realise she mightn't have enough hair ties, or her shampoo lid might pop off in her trunk, and squirt its contents all over her clothes.

Eventually, she managed to shut her eyes. But in what seemed like ten minutes after she had fallen asleep, Hermiones mum had bustled into the room, and was shaking her and telling her to wake up. Hermione checked the clock on her bedside table.

'Eight eighteen! I'm going to be late! Oh no, have I packed everything? Where are my shoes? Is Crookshanks in his cage? Oh no! I bet my hair is a mess! What am I going to do???'

'Honey, clam down,' Came the soothing voice of Hermiones mother, 'If we leave now, we won't be late, yes you have packed everything, you made sure of that the fifteen other times you checked, Your shoes are next to your bed, Crookshanks is in his cage and your hair is fine. As for what you're going to do, you're going to get dressed quickly and not panic; your father and I have loaded everything into the car. I'll head downstairs now, come down when you're ready, ok?'

As soon as the door shut behind her mum, Hermione immediately started to panic. 'Where has my shirt gone? Oh, screw this, Ropas Del Vestido!' (This means Dress Clothes in Spanish)

Hermione consulted her mirror. She had a plain white three-quarter shirt and jeans. She pulled on the same boots she had worn the night before the Mario's and headed for the door. She grabbed her bag with her shampoo, razor, hairbrush, and all the other things she had used the night before. She made sure she had packed her new Head Girl badge, then, with one final glance at her room, she rushed down the stairs.

'Come on mum, come on Dad! We have to leave now!'

'We're just here Honey, clam down!' chuckled her Dad.

The three Grangers headed out the door and piled into the car.

'Can I drive? Please?' begged Hermione.

'Well, alright, but no speeding.'

'Da-ad!'

Hermione started the car up, and started towards King's Cross Station. They arrived with five minutes until The Express was meant to come.

Hermione lugged her trunk out of the car, kissed her parents goodbye and walked towards platform 9 and 10. 'Here it is!' Hermione muttered to herself. She checked to make sure no one was watching her, then ran through to platform 9 and 3/4.

'Hermione!' She heard voices calling to her. She spun around.

'Ginny! Harry! Ron! How are you all?' She exclaimed, giving them all a hug. She eyed them all up.

'Wow... you guys look so different!' Harry looked very different, not so gangly, and more muscular. From the letters she had been sent, he spent most of his summer with the Weasleys, and eating on a regular basis, along with the daily game of Quidditch, seemed to have done some good for him. And Ginny looked fantastic! She had discovered push-up bras, and they were doing a world of good for her. She had done something to her freckles, which made them not stand out so much. Muggle make-up really can do amazing things. Harry and Ginny looked different, but in a good way. Which was more than Hermione could say for Ron. He had obviously been trying to get rid of his freckles, probably with some sort of charm that had gone wrong. He had twice the amount of freckles, which had all joined up, so he looked like he had a really bad tan. 'Ron... err... nice... tan?' Hermione attempted a straight face. Harry and Ginny cracked up.

'Shut. Up.' replied Ron, his ears turning red.

'You look really good, too Hermione!' said Ginny, once she had managed to calm down. Hermione looked down at herself, with a doubtful look on her face.

'Come on, we better go get a compartment before they all fill up.' Spoke up Harry.

'I can't, I got Head Girl, so I have to sit in a special compartment.'

'Yay! Go Hermione! We knew you'd get it!'

The warning whistle sounded, and the four boarded the Hogwarts Express.

'Bye guys!'

Hermione headed towards the front of the train, while the others headed towards the back. She pushed open the door to the Head Boy and Girl compartment.

She had to use a lot of self restraint to stop her mouth dropping.

Stupid Head Boy.

Why did it have to be...

A/N Oooh I'm evil! Although, you know, it's kind of obvious who it is. I mean, unless you didn't read the summary. And if you didn't, scroll to the top and read it. Then, scroll back down here and leave a review! The next chapter contains hinting at sex, but no actual detail. Do you think I should bring the rating up to R, just to be safe? Let me know what you think!


	2. Well, this complicates things doesn’t it...

**Attraction of the Opposites**

Disclaimer: Nope, sorry, not mine. I didn't come up with any of these characters, and I didn't come up with the concept of Hermione/Draco romance, either. I did come up with the general plot, though.

Summary: Opposites attract, right? Well Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are just about as opposite as you can get, so the attraction must be pretty big. With a certain two opposites as Head Boy and Girl, this is bound to cause all kinds of problems, isn't it?

A/N More happens in this chapter, but it's shorter than the other. I would like to thank my two reviewers: laussica and elvish-warrior-princess.

**Well, this complicates things doesn't it?**

Damn it.

She should have known.

Of course Malfoy would get Head Boy.

Even though Lucius Malfoy was in prison, the Malfoys still had a lot of power over the wizarding world.

It made perfect sense that Malfoy was Head Boy.

But that didn't mean Hermione had to like it.

She walked into the compartment. Malfoy hadn't seemed to have noticed her yet. He was reading some magazine.

It wasn't until Hermione attempted to lug her trunk onto the overhead shelf, and only managed to lift it an inch off the ground, and immediately thumped it back down, that he noticed her presence.

'Hey, who are you?'

'I'm the Head Girl.' Replied Hermione with a touch of arrogance.

'Oh. Ok. Do you want some help with that?'

'Malfoy?'

'Granger?'

'Who'd you think?

'But... wow. You look... er... I mean... What do you think I thought? I thought... that you were Granger.'

'Right.' Smirked Hermione. This was pretty fun, watching Malfoy stutter and suffer.

'Right indeed.' Replied Malfoy, gathering his wits and managing to give Hermione one of his trademark smirks. 'So, do you want me to help you, or not?'

Hermione was taken aback, yet again, by his offer. It must have shown on her face, too, because Malfoy continued with 'You may be a Mudblood, but a Malfoy doesn't just withdraw an offer.'

'Ok, I suppose you could help then, but my trunk is really heavy.'

'No problem.' He picked up her trunk with only minor trouble, and Hermione couldn't help gawking at his muscles. 'Ok Granger.' Malfoy settled back down and continued reading his magazine.

Hermione got a book out of her bag (Not her trunk) and tried to read. But every time she just started getting into the book and the story, she would look up and become completely lost. And not just lost in anything, either, but Malfoy.

It was scaring her, too.

The thing was, he wasn't bad looking. She had always known that. In fact, he was the number one candidate for a silly fourth year crush. But she had always thought that she was not the type of girl to fall for a guy on the basis of looks. Sure, he was nice looking, maybe even hot, but she had always trusted that that didn't matter to her. And it hadn't.

Until now.

But, she kept telling her self, it's not like she actually liked him or anything. Just because she couldn't keep her eyes off him. Besides, he was a grade _A_ fuckwit. It was common knowledge. And, up until two seconds ago, he had never, ever been nice to her.

This is seriously messed up.

Besides, she had always thought she liked Harry. He was just as good looking, and he was sweet, and really nice. So that settled that.

Once Hermione had figured this out, she went back to her book, satisfied with herself. But, she still couldn't shake off that voice in the back of her head that was telling her 'You're wrong.'

A/N I know, a shorter chap, but this was for kind of saying that there is an attraction between Hermione and Malfoy.

Please review! I will update quickly, as I have a few chapters ready, but they will not get posted unless I get at least 5 reviews.


	3. Damn Hormones!

**Attraction of the Opposites**

Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me. Duh. What did you think?

Summary: Opposites attract, right? Well Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are just about as opposite as you can get, so the attraction must be pretty big. With a certain two opposites as Head Boy and Girl, this is bound to cause all kinds of problems, isn't it?

A/N I have officially moved review thankyous to the end authors note. They just get in the way of the story.

**Damn Hormones!**

Draco Malfoy was reading.

Or, at least, he was meant to be reading.

But nothing about the latest and greatest broom (The Firebolt 3000) had seeped into his brain.

He was thinking. About girls.

Of course, being a 17 year old boy with raging hormones, girls were never far from his thoughts. But still.

First of all, he was thinking about Pansy. Stupid whore. She had been going out with Draco for the last year. And then, she dumped him! What's worse, she dumped him for Blaise Zabini! It was just... unethical. And, she had been sleeping with Blaise for almost a full month before she broke up with him! Of course, Draco had occasionally slept with a couple of other girls, but that was okay. He was a Malfoy. And besides, it's not like they were married or anything. And Pansy hadn't even found out. So there was nothing wrong with what Draco had done.

But Pansy on the other hand...

Well, Draco told himself, She'll want me back soon enough, as soon as she realises that the fuckwit Zabini won't be nearly as good as me.

This was a very comforting thought, and he very much believed it, but, the thing was, Draco still missed girls. Not Pansy, just... girls. I mean, there's only so much a chap can do himself. He needed to find himself a girl, and soon.

He was suffering from female deprivation, and he knew it.

The other thing on his mind was, and he hated to admit it, but it was...

Granger.

He hadn't recognised her when she had first walked into the compartment. She was just wearing a plain white shirt and jeans, but they looked just as good, if not better, than one of the outfits Pansy or one of her friends would have worn. The top two buttons were undone, (Though, it didn't look like it was on purpose) allowing some cleavage to show. Draco had then realised that, contrary to what he thought, he didn't like huge boobs. Grangers were a good size, not too big, but just right to fit into his palm. Her jeans were nothing spectacular, but they looked spectacular on her. They hugged her quite well, showing that she actually had a pretty good ass. Her hair was straight-ish; it seemed she had learnt a good charm, or found a good product. (Tried to make that sound as un-Mary Jane as possible)

It had taken Draco a good couple of minutes to realise that he was basically drooling over Granger. The Mudblood. Best friend to Goody-Boy-Who-For-The-Good-Of-The-Universe-Shouldn't-Have-Lived-But-Did and Weasel, who, if it was possible, looked more freckly than ever now.

So he helped her with her trunk then settled back down and continued to 'read'.

But the tension in the air was so thick, Draco could barely take it. It took him a while to realise that there was a pair of cinnamon eyes boring into him. He looked up. As his eyes locked into Grangers, he could almost feel the electricity. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't. Finally, he looked back at his book again.

Now he was really scared.

He needed out. Now. So he stood up and headed for the door. Just as he was about to turn the handle to the door, something stopped him. He turned around and looked at Granger. She still had her nose buried in a book, where it had stayed since their eyes had locked. He thought about doing something, decided against it, and went outside.

He went to the bathroom, splashed his face, used the toilet then went back out.

Draco headed down the train, when a noise caught his attention. It was groans. Loud groans. _Oh gods_, he thought, _please don't be..._

He opened the door to his right.

There, on the floor, were Pansy and Blaise. Going at it like rabbits.

The sight made him sick to his stomach.

I mean, who in their right mind would do that on the train?

Even Draco Malfoy, sex addict, had to draw the line somewhere, and the school train compartment with glass windows seemed to be a pretty good place for that line.

Draco trudged back to the Heads compartment. He slowly turned the handle and stepped inside. Granger looked up.

'What's the matter?' she asked him, a questioning look playing across her face.

Draco considered it. Should he tell her? He had nothing to lose. But, did he really want anyone, let alone a Mudblood, seeing him so vulnerable? Well, she has already seen his face.

'On my way back from the toilets, I saw Parkinson and Zabini going at it in their compartment.'

'Ouch. Are you ok?' Granger almost looked... sympathetic? Nah, it isn't possible, he thought, not from a Gryffindor, not from Granger, who practically hated his guts.

Draco pulled himself together. 'Of course I'm ok. I don't need that stupid slut anyway. I'm fine!'

He sat back down on his seat. He reached for his magazine, but sat up again when he realise that Granger was still watching him. 'What do you want?' He snarled at her. He couldn't let her even have a slight idea of what he was thinking about her. He had to keep his guard up.

A hurt look appeared on her face. 'Malfoy, what is with you? One minute you're actually acting like a normal human being to me, the next your biting my head off! You need to sort out your priorities!'

Draco studied her face. She looked even more amazing right now than usual.

Screw keeping up his guard. He wanted her.

Now.

Damn hormones.

The next thing he knew, he was on top of her, kissing her with such a passion he had never kissed with before.

And then, just as suddenly, there was no more weight on him.

Damn it.

A/N Ok! This was a longer chapter, hope you liked it! And review, because, well, reviewing is fun! And I like getting reviews! 'Cos their fun! Yippee! Thanks to: laussica, gamegeek2 and Delly.

I may not continue this story, since it doesn't seem people really like it, and I only have 6 reviews, half of which were by the same person.


	4. Truth or Dare can be a very interesting ...

**Attraction of the Opposites**

Disclaimer: Ahem. Not mine. So not mine.

Summary: Opposites attract, right? Well Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are just about as opposite as you can get, so the attraction must be pretty big. With a certain two opposites as Head Boy and Girl, this is bound to cause all kinds of problems, isn't it?

A/N Remember, the review thanks are now at the bottom. Here is an extra long chapter, hope you like it!

**Truth or Dare can be a very interesting game**

Fucking Guys.

Why can't they control their damn hormones?

One minute Malfoy is looking all vulnerable and upset that his ex-girlfriend is having sex with her new boyfriend, then he's biting her head off, and then he's pulled you on top of him, and is making out with you.

Well, it was now obvious to Hermione.

Draco Malfoy was emotionally retarded.

If he weren't Draco Malfoy, she would almost feel sorry for him.

Almost.

But, the thing was, she actually enjoyed it when he had kissed her. And a kind of electric shock had run through her. And the kiss was really good.

Sure, Hermione had kissed a couple of boys, namely Ron, Harry and Victor. But there was nothing there. All her kisses with Ron had been pecks on the cheeks, and once she had kissed Harry properly, but there was no tongue or anything. And when she had kissed Victor, there was nothing there. There had been a possible something with Harry, but when Malfoy kissed her...

Oh gods, it was fantastic. Her brain had stopped working for almost 3 full seconds.

But as soon as it started functioning, she realised something. Malfoy had just been talking about His ex-girlfriend having sex with Blaise Zabini. He probably just wanted a girl.

And Hermione just happened to be the closest girl.

Damn it.

So, although her body told her not to, her brain told her to climb off him. So she did.

'Wha...?' asked Malfoy, a confused look playing across his face.

'I will not be your rebound girl!' exclaimed Hermione.

Malfoy furrowed his brow in confusion.

'I am not just some girl you can play with, and use just so you can make sure someone wants you!'

'Fine, be that way, but you should be flattered'

'And why is that?' Shot back Hermione.

'I am Draco Malfoy'

'So???' _Really_, thought Hermione, _did he think I hadn't noticed?_

'So, most girls would kill to be in your shoes. Stuck in a compartment all by yourself with me. And, just a few minutes ago, you were on top of me.'

'Well, Malfoy, in case you haven't noticed, I am not like most girls, and I am stuck in this compartment against my will, and, you pulled me on top of you.'

Malfoy shrugged, as if to say 'so?'

Hermione sighed and headed for the door.

'Where are you going?' asked Malfoy.

'I'm going to visit my friends, any objections?' She shut the door before she could get a reply.

She walked down to the back of the train, peering into each compartment, hoping to spot her friends in one. She finally found them, and breathed a sigh of relief, glad she hadn't come across Pansy and Blaise.

She knocked on the door, then stepped into the compartment that had Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna sitting inside.

'Hi Hermione! Take a seat; we were just about to play a game.' said Ginny, patting the seat beside her.

'How about truth or dare?' suggested Ron.

'Fine by me.'

'Sure!'

'Ok, I spose.'

'Ok, Ron, truth or dare?' asked Ginny, with a devious grin on her face.

'What? Why me?'

'Because you came up with the idea for the game!'

'Ok. Fine. Truth.'

The grin was still on Ginny's face. 'Ron, truthfully, what are your sexual tendencies?'

Ron turned the brightest shade of beetroot imaginable. 'Wilmkndsotahmsxool.' he muttered.

'What?'

'Well, I'm kinda sorta... a homosexual...'

A knowing smile replaced the devious one on Ginny's face. Luna and Hermione both had identical shocked looks. Neville and Harry looked shocked, but also kind of worried.

'Don't worry' Ron said quickly to Harry and Neville 'I don't like you guys.' The looks on the boys faces un-tensed.

'Do you like a guy, though, Ron?' asked Luna.

'Er, yes. But I'm not telling who. So, my go! Um... Neville, truth or dare?'

'Er... dare.' replied Neville, just a tad hesitant. (Ok, maybe a bit more that a tad)

After a couple of minutes of thought, Ron came up with a dare.

'Neville, we'll turn off the lights in the compartment next door, and you have to see how far you can get with whoever is in there. I'm pretty sure it's just Lavender and Pavarati, but you can't be sure.'

Neville walked, extremely slowly, out the door and stood in front of the door to the next compartment. Harry muttered a lights out charm, aiming his wand at the door. Within seconds, they could all hear Pavarati and Lavender screaming in the dark. Neville gulped, opened the door and stepped inside.

10 minutes later, a rather ruffled looking Neville emerged from the room. 'I... I... it... I...'

'Oh. My. God, Neville, how far did you go?' They led Neville back into the compartment.

'Almost... not... almost... close...'

'Ok then, Neville, your turn.'

'Harry... else... him'

'I think he means he wants someone else to ask Harry.'

'I'll do it!' exclaimed Ginny. 'Harry, truth or dare'

'Dare.' said Harry firmly.

'I dare you to... kiss Hermione!'

Hermione and Harry looked at each other. Hermione sighed.

Harry leant in. Hermione leant in. For about a second, their lips brushed against each other. Then, they pushed their lips together more firmly. Hermione pulled away. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. No feelings. At least, nothing like the electricity she felt with Draco. Oh no, she thought, bad, very bad. Not Draco. Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy.

Stupid Malfoy

Stupid hormones

Stupid truth or dare

Stupid everything

A/N Review, review, review! Let me know what you think! I am still not fully sure about the story. Keep the great reviews coming, they are what makes me continue to update.Here are my thankyous:

_Paige_

_GrAyeyez_

_chocOlatte_

_Aeowin_

_Jen_

_AquiliusAmor_

_Aeriel Ravenna_

_Ann-Marie_

_M-Kissa_

_abbi_

_hoofservant_


	5. Mr Malfoy, perverted hottie

**Attraction of the Opposites**

Disclaimer: I wonder what would happen if I did claim Harry Potter as my own? I mean, would two suits come and arrest me? I doubt it. I'm pretty sure the FBI has more important things to do than track down an Australian teen that spends most of her time at the beach or writing romance stories.

Oh, and Harry Potter isn't actually mine.

Summary: Opposites attract, right? Well Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are just about as opposite as you can get, so the attraction must be pretty big. With a certain two opposites as Head Boy and Girl, this is bound to cause all kinds of romance-related problems, isn't it?

A/N Ok, I have decided to get them off that damn train. I just realised, I have done four chapters, and they aren't even at Hogwarts yet. Pathetic, really.

I haven't been getting reviews again. I'm kinda upset about that. It's a shame I love writing this story so much, or I would have stopped writing ages ago. Please, review, it does keep me posting.

**Mr Malfoy, perverted hottie**

Hermione hung around her friends' compartment for the rest of the trip. A couple of hours later, the train drew to a stop. Slowly, very slowly, she wondered back to the Head's compartment. There was Malfoy packing up his things.

Hermione sighed.

It would be a lot easier to hate this guys guts if he weren't so damn hot.

A lot easier.

Wordlessly, she packed up her book and other belongings, stuffed them into her bag and headed out the door. She half expected him to call after her, but of course he didn't.

This is Malfoy were talking about.

I mean come on.

Hermione stepped off the train and scanned the crowd for her friends. Spotting that unmistakeable fiery red hair, she rushed forwards. She jumped into their carriage.

'Hermione, what's the matter? You look kind of upset about something.' Ginny asked, looking worriedly at her.

'I'm fine, it's just, you know guys.'

'Excuse me!' Asked Harry indignantly, 'What's the matter with guys?'

She wanted to reply with _they're just emotional fuckwits, that's all_, but instead she just shrugged.

Hermione didn't talk much on the way up to the castle. She couldn't help feeling rather out of it. She only had one thing on her mind. And this scared Hermione in more ways than one. Firstly, she never has just one thing on her mind, she is always thinking about a bazillion things. But she was also scared about the thing she couldn't keep off her mind.

Malfoy.

She tried to tell herself that he was a cocky, arrogant, emotionally retarded son of a bitch. Which she knew was probably true. But there was something about him that intrigued her.

Plus, he was pretty easy on the eyes.

She tried to push him to the back of her mind, and, it worked. She managed to gorge at the feast, and chat absent mindedly with Ginny about her new boyfriend (A Ravenclaw fifth year) She had gone almost a full hour without thinking about Malfoy, but then Dumbledore made his announcements. He told everyone the usual stuff, that the Forbidden Forest was, as usual, forbidden, and that Filch had added several entries to the growing list of products not allowed at Hogwarts. Then, he announced the new Head Boy and Girl. 'Mrs Hermione Granger and Mr Draco Malfoy' Hermione couldn't help sneaking a glance at Malfoy. He had lowered his fork at the sound of the words "Head Boy" and was currently finishing a mouthful of chocolate pudding.

_Oh. My. God_, Thought Hermione, _he didn't just lick his lips, did he?_ Hermione was getting annoyed about the fact that a man she hated so badly, could make her feel like this.

It really was unbelievable.

Once the feast was over, Hermione wondered what she was meant to do. As Head Girl, she got her own headquarters to share with the Head Boy. But she had no idea where this was, or what the password was. As if reading her mind, Malfoy sidled over to her. 'So, any idea where we're supposed to go?'

Hermione just shrugged. They wondered up the stairs, Malfoy following Hermione. 'Mr Malfoy! Miss Granger!' Professor McGonagall was chasing after them. 'Your headquarters are this way!'

Professor McGonagall led them to a portrait of and old man wearing nothing, with a beard so long it covered everything. 'The password is "Farouche" McGonagall told them, as the portrait swung open. Malfoy stepped inside, and Hermione followed.

The Heads Common Room was gorgeous. Hermione loved it. There were three doors, Hermione guessed to bedrooms and the bathroom, though she had a hunch that the bedrooms were linked to the bathroom.

'I'll leave you two to work everything out' McGonagall told them as she stepped back out the portrait. Hermione walked up the stairs and checked out both of the rooms.

'I want this one!' She called out to Malfoy. The room she chose was slightly smaller, but it had a bigger closet and mirror, and a huge bookcase. There were three doors in her room, one leading back to the Common Room, one for her closet and another one, but she wasn't sure what it was for. Opening the door, she realised that her guess had been accurate, and that the door led to a bathroom. The bathroom also had three doors, one to Hermione's room, one for the Common Rom and one leading to Malfoys room.

The bathroom was huge, with a gigantic bath and mirror. Hermione considered having a bath, but decided to leave it until the morning, since tomorrow was Saturday. Satisfied with the Heads Headquarters, Hermione headed back to her room, and was changing into her pyjamas she heard a noise. She turned around and realised, a little belatedly, that she had left the bathroom door half open. There was Malfoy, standing at the door with a smirk on his face. Hermione gave a yelp. All of a sudden she realised she was wearing nothing but her bra and undies, and grabbed the nearest piece of material (Her robes) to cover herself up. Mustering up as much dignity as she could Hermione glared at Malfoy 'Enjoy the show?'

'Very much so' Replied Malfoy.

Hermione stalked over to her door and stood with her face only inches away from Malfoys. 'Next time, knock first.' She snarled at him. She was just reaching out to slam the door in his face, when she felt a pair of lips pushed against hers. This time, she gathered her wits quickly and pushed him away from her, slamming the door. Pulling her Singlet and shorts on, she jumped into bed and allowed her confused thoughts about Malfoy to swim around in her head.

A/N Do you like? I don't think this chapter was as good, it was just a kind of filler. There will probably be another chapter or two of the cat-and-mouse game. Just so you know, about the R rating, I'm thinking I might have a sex scene later on. Let me know what you think. And here are the review thanks:

_abbi_

_Faith5321_

_InDyxx_

_AquiliusAmor_

_Ann-Marie_

_lorett_


	6. Confusion

**Attraction of the Opposites**

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Sorry about the disappoint, Mr. Big-Time-Lawyer-Who-Desperately-Wants-To-Sue-Someone.

Summary: Opposites attract, right? Well Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are just about as opposite as you can get, so the attraction must be pretty big. With a certain two opposites as Head Boy and Girl, this is bound to cause all kinds of romance-related problems, isn't it?

A/N Hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review; it really makes me keep on going.

**Confusion**

Draco didn't think he would ever understand girls.

Ever.

He didn't think he would ever understand his hormones either.

They were seriously weird.

He had wanted Granger.

He had kissed Granger.

Twice.

He had liked kissing Granger both times, too.

He didn't want to like it, but he did.

The first night, he went to bed without a shower, too focussed on cursing his hormones to bother taking a shower.

That night he had a dream about Granger. He couldn't remember what exactly happened, but when he woke up in the morning, he had a fair idea it wasn't about skipping through a field of daisies. He was sure junior campers could have used his pants as a tent at that moment. Sighing, he put his hands into his pants and took care of himself. As he was doing this, he couldn't help but think of Granger. He didn't want to, but it was almost involuntary. He was thinking about her smooth hands touching him... doing everything to please him... and Draco returning the favour... watching consorted pleasure on her face as she came. _Wait a second;_ he told himself, _this is Granger, stop thinking about her like that! She's a Mudblood; Malfoys do not associate with Mudbloods._

Once he was done, he decided to get out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. He needed to wash the cum off himself, and besides he hadn't had a shower last night.

He looked at the shower, then the bath, and decided he wanted to fiddle with all the taps in the bath. He turned on some taps, one releasing Lavender smelling purple liquid, another with bubbles as big as Draco himself and a third that was an interesting gold-type colour.

Stepping out of his boxers shorts, he slid into the bath. It was huge, and very deep. Draco was standing on a platform, but he wanted to see how deep the bath actually was. He dove down, found the bottom and discovered it was only a little bit beneath where his feet were touching.

After splashing about a while longer, Draco got out of the bath and has began to dry himself off when the door from Grangers room opened. It took a couple of seconds for Granger to realise that the bathroom was occupied, and when she spotted Draco she turned bright red.

'Granger' He said to her coolly, as if they were having a normal conversation, he was not naked apart from a towel, and Hermione was not wearing just a spaghetti strap singlet and boy-leg's.

'Malfoy...uh...hi' Replied Granger 'I'll...uh...just... go back...'

'No, it's ok,' He told her 'I'm done now, it's all yours.' He gave her a seductive smile and sauntered out of the bathroom. Closing the door to his room behind him, he sank down onto his bed. It was a good thing he had gotten out of that steamy bathroom when he had, or he would have needed another long, cold shower. Who would have thought a Mudblood like Granger could have such a hot body? Draco couldn't believe he had never noticed. Those robes really were awful.

Draco got dressed quickly and headed down to the Great Hall. He didn't bother going waiting for Crabbe and Goyle out the front of the Slytherin Common Room; he didn't really feel like talking to anyone right now. He sat at the end of the Slytherin table and spreaded some butter onto a piece of toast. Just as he was finishing his food, he felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned around and tried to spot where it was coming from. He was surprised to find himself wishing to see Grangers cinnamon eyes boring into his back. Combing the crowds, he spotted three characters. There was Potter, The female Weasley and...

Weasley?

Draco shuddered when he realised who was watching him.

Weasel.

_Of course,_ he thought, _Granger would still be up in the bathroom, it had barely been fifteen minutes since he came down._

Draco turned back to his meal, but, realising it was finished, rose from his seat and headed outside. He wondered out into the grounds, past the lake and settled next to a big tree.

After what seemed like thirty minutes to Draco, but was actually around four hours, he retreated back to the Head Common Room. As he turned the corner to the corridor of the naked old man portrait, he saw Granger standing in front of it. He heard her say the password and watched as the portrait swung open and climbed in. Draco did the same. He stepped into the warm Common Room and spotted Granger who was heading over to the armchair.

'Granger' He called to her. She turned to look at him.

'What is it, Malfoy?' She asked.

Draco stepped closer to her. And closer. Soon their faces were only inches apart. Draco studied her. Her expression was hard to read. She didn't seem to have the usual look of hatred, but she wasn't overjoyed to see him either. And there was something else in her eyes. He had a fair idea of what it was, for it was what he was feeling that very moment.

Passion

Lust

Want

All of a sudden, he couldn't control it.

He devoured her lips. She pushed her tongue against his, and he let it in. The kisses were so passionate, so full of fire. Her hands were tangled around his neck, his hands on her waist. But Draco wasn't satisfied with keeping his hands there. He explored her body, loving every minute of it.

The two tongues battled for dominance. She let out a groan, and Draco's pants felt the same tension they had that morning when he had woken up.

Gasping for breath, Granger broke the kiss. Her lips were bruised and she removed her arms from around his neck. She stared into Dracos eyes. This time, he could read her expression clearly.

Confusion.

Damn it, what had he done?

A/N I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Especially the last bit. Anyway, right now, we are looking at about 5 more chapters. I think. Who knows?

Just for anyone who cares, I actually had a scene where Malfoy goes and makes out Millicent Bulstrode, but I got rid of it. It was meant to be a kind of 'I should like Slytherins, not a Gryffindor and I'm gonna prove it to myself ' thing, but it was really awkward. Not that anyone cares, but, there you go.

Anyway, thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

**InDyxx**- Thankyou for my smilies -confused smile-

**AquiliusAmor**- No idea how to spell intriguing, either lol ;)

**Lil' Horn**- You know what, I don't know. I can't remember if I got the Heads Headquarters from actual HP books, or a fic I read. shrugs

**abbi-** Hope you like chapter 6! :) I hadn't noticed about the train until I started this chapter, too.

**noonespecial**- In my fic, yep, Ron is a homosexual.

**Aeriel Ravenna**- Thanks, I hate fillers, and their actually harder to write than normal chaps, but your right, that was kind of necessary info.

**Fallen4HPTF**- Aw thanks, wicked writer?!?! Wow, you know, all this could go to a girl's head. Yeah, I try and make the chapters as long as possible, but I get bored and I just wanna post the chap so I can get lots of cool reviews. I try and update pretty quickly, and I always make sure I have another chapter ready before I post the next one, if that makes sense. Like, before I post this chap (6) I have to have finished the next (7). Thanks for the great review btw ; )

**Ann-Marie**- Yeah fillers are required occasionally. You know, good reviews like yours are what make me keep going. I just realised, I haven't had a single flame yet! And barely even some 'constructive criticism'. That's pretty cool.

**Amanda tuck**- Yeah, I'll have it a couple of chapters from now. Once Hermione and Malfoy sort everything out, plus something else will happen which I have planned out. There are some clues here about what'll happen.

**laussica**- Sorry, I haven't had much time to check out your stories, although I did like the one that I read. Also, I think you misread a bit of my story, Malfoy barged in on Hermione getting changed, and she was in her Bra and Undies. Malfoy was just wearing normal clothes.


	7. Astronomy Towers

**Attraction of the Opposites**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do, however, own a new pair of fairy wings. They are very cool.

Summary: Opposites attract, right? Well Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are just about as opposite as you can get, so the attraction must be pretty big. With a certain two opposites as Head Boy and Girl, this is bound to cause all kinds of problems, isn't it?

Authors Note: Let me know if this seems a bit rushed to you.

**Astronomy Towers**

Really

Hermione was getting sick of this.

Malfoy had kissed her three times in two days.

This was getting old, fast.

Ok, so when Hermione came to Hogwarts for her seventh year, she expected that everyone would be a bit more sexual and stuff. But this...

This was just ridiculous.

Now, Hermione is not dumb. In fact, far from it. Her test scores can prove that. So she knew that there is something between her and Malfoy. Chemistry, perhaps. But it's not like anything could ever happen between them. He was a Slytherin, not to mention he happens to hate her guts. So there was no point in getting her hopes up.

I mean, there really was no chance. Draco Malfoy could have any girl in Hogwarts. And Hermione knew that there were a lot of girls out there better looking than her. She had accepted ages ago that she would never be great looking, sure, she knew she had improved, but her boobs weren't nearly as big as Pansy's.

Once he was done kissing her, Malfoy had looked at her. Really looked at her. He didn't have a snarl on his face, and Hermione decided he looked even better, if it was possible, minus the snarl. But Hermione didn't really dwell for long on how gorgeous Malfoy was. She was feeling confused.

Very confused.

As much as she wanted to remain there, in Draco Malfoys strong arms, she knew she couldn't.

'I'm gonna go to my room' she told him, slipping out of his grasp. She walked up the stairs as quickly as she could, well aware that Malfoys gaze was following her the whole way.

Once in her room, Hermione flopped onto her bed. She wasn't happy, she wasn't sad; she couldn't really tell what she was. All of a sudden she heard a tap on her window. There was a small owl carrying a letter. She opened the window, withdrew the letter from the owl's claws and let it fly out again.

The outside simply read _Granger _in handwriting she didn't recognize. The letter was short, and the writing was neat, but appeared to have been hurried.

_Meet me at the Astronomy Towers at 9pm_

_Draco.M._

Hermione found herself thinking for a second that maybe he was going to tell her he liked her and ask her to the Halloween Ball. _Of course not, _her common sense told her, _he probably just wants to ask you something to do with Head Duties. _

Since it was only late morning, Hermione grabbed a book and read for most of the day. Finishing the book just in time for dinner, she ate quickly, not really feeling like a conversation. She was distracted. Distracted by the platinum blonde head at the other end of the Great Hall. Once she was done eating, she headed back to the Heads Quarters and had a bath. After getting dressed she went back to her room.

Hermione checked the clock, 8:49. Hermione pulled on some shoes and headed for the Towers.

She arrived with a minute to spare, but there was already a person standing, looking over the side of the Astronomy Towers, and down to the grounds. Malfoy. Hermione slowly walked over to him and stood next to him. 'Beautiful night, isn't it?' She asked. He looked towards her.

'Granger...' he said softly.

All of a sudden all Hermiones thoughts about not getting her hopes up flew out the window. There was something about the way he was looking at her. It wasn't a glare, or an evil smirk or anything like that. He looked... Hermione couldn't explain it. But he did look hot. Hermione reached out for his face and pulled it closer to hers. She pushed her lips onto his and kissed. For once she was thankful for her hormones, since she had no idea what to do but for some reason she still knew what to do, as if for once her body was taking over and her mind was on standby.

Malfoy came to his senses soon, and changed the kiss from a sweet, loving one to a fiery, passionate one. He pushed his tongue into hers and nibbled her lip. Then he moved his lips from her mouth to her neck, leaving several love marks.

Hermione let out a low moan. She never knew a guy could make her feel like _this, _like nothing, not even books, mattered, except for right here and right now and what they were doing. Then all of a sudden Hermione thought of something.

She kissed Malfoys cheek and he left her neck alone, instead going back to her lips but Hermione pulled away. 'Malfoy, what did you call me up here for?'

He looked at her intently. 'I... I wanted to ask you why you always push me away.'

He took Hermiones hand and led her to the wall of the castle, where they sat down.

'I don't know, it's hard to explain,' She replied, 'I mean, I thought we hated each other, and, you were never nice to me, at least not until now, and I don't really know... know if I can trust you, or what you're up to, if you have some hidden agenda, or, I don't know...'

Malfoy smiled. 'Yeah, I am a bastard, aren't I? But look, I... I wasn't trying to get at anything when I kissed you. But... that still doesn't mean anything.'

'I'm a Gryffindor, you're a Slytherin.' Finished Hermione.

'Yeah.' Said Malfoy, with an almost sorrowful look on his face.

'Back to the Common Room then, I suppose' sighed Hermione, standing up.

Malfoy stood up too. Hermione managed to take two steps towards the door leading inside before she was back in his arms being kissed all over again.

And this time she didn't stop him at all.

A/N I'm sorry about the short chap, you guys! I hope this didn't sound too out of character or anything. Review and let me know what you think!


	8. Understand

**Attraction of the Opposites**

Disclaimer: Now let me check my list of things that I'll never own. Oooh look! There's Harry Potter!

Summary: Opposites attract, right? Well Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are just about as opposite as you can get, so the attraction must be pretty big. With a certain two opposites as Head Boy and Girl, this is bound to cause all kinds of problems, isn't it?

Authors Note: Sooo sorry about the length.

_**Understand**_

There are some things you can not learn to enjoy.

A psycho maniac killer constantly trying to stab you, for one.

Or a movie that stars a guy with a really annoying voice.

But Hermione had definitely learnt to enjoy herself when Malfoy kisses her.

So this time when he did kiss her, she let him. He was a damn good kisser. Hermione decided that this kiss was the best kiss so far.

Malfoy kissed her for around 3 minutes straight before pulling back. 'Common Room?' He asked her, panting.

Hermione managed a nod. Malfoy grabbed her hand and led them down the stairs, through the hall and to the portrait of the old naked man. 'Farouche' he said quickly and the portrait swung open. Hermione could understand why he was in a hurry. As much as she enjoyed holding Malfoys hand, she didn't want anyone to see them. Although, since it was nearly 10 at night, students are meant to be in their House Dorms or Common Rooms. Of course, Hermione and Malfoy were Heads, they could stay out as late as they wanted, and say they were "patrolling" the corridors.

Stepping into the Common Room, Malfoy led Hermione over to a loveseat and sat down.

He looked at her uncomfortably. _Wow_, thought Hermione, _Malfoy is so different right now._

'Granger...' Said Malfoy for the second time that night.

'Malfoy' Hermione looked him straight in the eye. She leant in and gave him a peck on the lips.

'Granger, I was wondering, do you... hate me?'

Hermione smiled. 'Well, up until two days ago, yes, I did hate your guts. But now... I don't know. It's hard to say. But I don't think I hate you any more. And the kisses are a welcome change from the insults.'

Malfoy managed a weak smirk.

'So...' continued Hermione. 'Do you hate me anymore?'

A pained expression played across his face. After a long time, he finally answered 'No.'

Hermione smiled. 'Well... do you like me?' she asked him, but before he could answer she engulfed his lips in a romantic kiss. Malfoy caught on, and Hermione felt a strange sense of déjà vu washing over her. All of a sudden, and much to Hermiones displeasure, Malfoy pulled back.

He stood up. 'Malfoy? What's wrong?' Hermione asked worriedly.

He grunted something incomprehensible. 'I don't understand what your saying,' Hermione told him gently.

Malfoy looked at her. 'That's just it! You wouldn't understand!' He almost yelled at her. Hermione jumped up in shock. Malfoy stalked to his room, leaving a very confused Hermione Granger standing in the Common Rom.

A/N You guys, I'm really sorry, but I needed to cut this chapter off here. The next chapter will be a Dracos POV. And I needed the Dracos POV to start here. Sorry again, you guys!

Sorry you guys, I've been going through a bit of a depression stage right now,(Bitchy teachers, boy troubles, friends bitchingbehind my back)and I haven't had much time to write. I'll pick up soon but it might take a bit longer for the next chapter.


End file.
